In the Same Bed?
by DivineEscape
Summary: Santana, Marley, Quinn and Rachel find themselves in a fun situation. Couples: Faberry and Santana/Marley (Martana?) Rated M. One-shot.


**\- Okay, so this is sort of an M rated story that suddenly popped in my mind and needed to be written. And it's Faberry and Santana/Marley (Martana?) haha. I had so much fun writing it I thought I would share it and hope others would find it fun and entertaining too.**

 **\- don't worry my "Love and Affection" Quinntana collection has not been forgotten about! I still have SO many ideas for those two. I have like 3 different oneshots about them halfway written. I LOVE those two together so much, but I needed a small break and then this oneshot happened...**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own Glee. Just having fun with the characters.**

* * *

In the Same Bed?

Quinn tilted her head to the side as Rachel's lips planted small delicate kisses along her pale flesh, her arms wrapping around her waist securely as they lay in Santana's bed. And that's when her eyes snapped open, they were in _Santana and Marley's_ bed and very close next to them _were_ Santana and Marley.

She wasn't even sure she remembered how this scenario suddenly happened, but one minute Marley was showing Rachel some sheet music, while Quinn and Santana were lying on the bed looking at old pictures together and the next thing she knew each couple were indulged in a heavy make out session.

Marley was straddling Santana's waist, their lips and tongues aggressively moving together and for a few minutes Quinn had to wonder how they were even breathing, but soon her attention went back to Rachel when she felt a nip to her neck and it caused her to shiver with delight and turn her head, her hand wrapping in the back of Rachel's hair, tugging her in for a kiss, wondering how Rachel was even allowing this weird situation to take place.

Santana obviously had no problem with it, Quinn figured if she could somehow turn it into a foursome she would have done it by down, which is probably why Marley had her wrists pinned above her head.

Marley seemed to fine with it too, she was the one who had turned off the lights, the stormy weather outside responsible for making the room darker than it should have been so early in the evening.

Rachel was the biggest surprise, but she seemed to be so focused on Quinn that her entire world had probably disappeared and all she noticed was the blonde underneath her and not the couple grinding against each other next to them.

Quinn was well aware of everything going on, the bed squeaking under Marley's moving hips that were desperately seeking friction against Santana whose subtle moans were echoing throughout the room, and most of all Rachel starting to grind against _her_ thigh. She was both confused and turned on and she had to wonder how far things were going to get before they stopped.

Santana arched into Marley, getting antsy as things started to heat up, not having to explain herself as she slightly pulled away and started to plead, wanting to take thing to another level, wanting to taste the girl above.

"Marley please?" Santana moaned against her lips, leaning back against the pillow, Rachel and Quinn very much in their own heavy make out next to them, thanking her peripheral vision for the sight. Santana finally managed to free her hands from Marley's grip and they automatically wrapped around her waist, her breath hitching in her throat because she could feel her hips moving and so she slid her hands down to rest on her ass.

"San..." Marley whimpered, pressing a few kisses to her lips, her breathing heavy and her fingers tangling in Santana's hair, knowing very well what her girlfriend wanted.

"They won't even notice." Santana promised as she stealthy slid her hands up the back of Marley's shirt, unhooking her bra with the skillful snap of her fingers. "Can I?"

Marley pulled back slightly, her eyes fluttering shut when she felt Santana's hands come around front and cup her breasts, her body automatically arching into her warm touch. She licked her lips and took a glance to her right, swallowing hard. She had to wonder if Santana was right, Rachel and Quinn seemed so preoccupied with each other; she questioned whether the other couple would notice what was going on right beside them. Her eyebrows rose with surprise at how aggressive Rachel was being, not used to seeing this side of Rachel... ever. She had to admit to herself that it was kind of a turn on.

"I want to go down on you." Santana stated with a small whine, her voice and the statement alone causing Marley's center to overheat with want.

Marley looked back down at her girlfriend, toying her bottom lip between her teeth as she pondered the situation a little more, finally coming to a decision, "In the living room, on the couch."

"Okay." Santana answered without hesitation, a huge part of her wished she could do it on their bed right next to Quinn and Rachel, but she would never put Marley in a situation she wasn't comfortable with and so she sat up, only pausing when a voice loudly filled the room.

"Wait!"

Quinn whimpered when Rachel abruptly pulled away, her eyes dark and lustful, her body humming with want. She climbed off the bed, and reached behind slowly unzipping her dress.

"Rach?" Quinn asked sitting up on her elbows.

"Let's play a game..." Rachel slyly smiled, loving the fact that all three women were watching her with curiosity.

Santana watched as the strap of her dress fell from Rachel's shoulder, unable to turn away, her eyes going wide, "Berry?" she looked up at Marley, "Am I dreaming?" and then she looked back at Rachel, "Quinn, your girlfriend...something's wrong with her."

Quinn sat up on the edge of the bed, reaching out to pull Rachel in between her legs, her hands resting on her hips, "Baby? Are you drunk?"

"Maybe it's the strawberry daiquiri I had at lunch..." Rachel began, allowing her dress to slip down a little as she reached out to place her hands on Quinn's shoulders, "But let's see...who can reach climax first."

"Rachel!?" Marley squeaked, unbelievably astonished that Rachel Berry, her best friend was suggesting such a thing.

"In the same bed?" Santana had to clarify.

"Think of it as a little friendly competition." Rachel answered, knowing very well that if she provoked Quinn and Santana just enough, she would be able to awaken the competitiveness within them and her and Marley would no doubt achieve out of this world orgasms.

Santana looked between all three of them, her eyes stopping on Rachel, asking once again, "In the same bed? Like side by side? Q and I eating you two out at the same time? In the _same_ bed?"

Rachel slowly nodded, "Mmhm."

Quinn's eyes went wide and she wouldn't ever admit it to Santana, but no doubt she would confess to Rachel later, that she was beyond turned on by the thought and she eagerly wanted to agree, but she kept her cool and looked up at Rachel, searching her eyes, "Rachel? Are you sure? Do you hear what you're saying?"

"I would like to believe we have become a close unit and if Marley is okay with it I am more than okay with being a little more daring and adventurous sexually." She leaned down to press a quick kiss to Quinn's lips, "Only if you are too, sweetheart?"

"Yes, yeah..." Quinn cleared her throat, "I mean, yeah sure."

"One rule." Marley stated and suddenly all eyes were on her waiting to hear what the agreement would be and she slowly turned to look down at Santana, "You're only allowed to touch _me_."

"Hey..." Santana's eyebrows creased with offense, "That's not fair-" she paused when Quinn looked over her shoulder, her perfectly shaped eyebrow arched with accusation and finally Santana rolled her eyes and nodded, "Okay, I won't touch anyone but Marley, geeze."

"Maybe we should tie her up." Rachel teased.

"Marley usually orgasms faster when she rides my face, so..." Santana shrugged, "Easy win for us."

"Santana!" Marley blushed with a wack of her shoulder.

"We'll keep it vanilla." Quinn instructed, "Same position so it's fair."

Rachel looked up at Marley, winking in her direction, her silent way of letting her know that this was going to be great for the both of them.

Santana sat up, Marley still sitting astride her, her arms circling around her waist, "Baby, are you okay with this?"

Marley smiled and nodded, tilting Santana's head back so she could press a quick kiss to her lips, "Yes, I honestly think - I think it's extremely adventurous and sexy. Plus I trust Quinn and Rachel."

Quinn smiled appreciatively and stood up, her arms wrapping around Rachel, "This is quite the game night."

Rachel nodded, "I thought so." And then she nodded back over to the bed, "One we're losing."

Quinn quickly turned to look, finding that Santana had already flipped Marley onto her back, her shirt long gone and Santana sitting up in between Marley's legs so she could sling shot Marley's bra at Quinn's face. "Come on, Q. The games have begun!"

"Hey!" Quinn shouted, the lacy item hitting her directly in the face.

"San..." Marley quietly giggled, her cheeks heating up when she realized she was the only topless one in the room. She cleared her throat, grabbing Santana's hands so they could cover her exposed nipples.

Quinn's eyes narrowed in Santana's direction, who was suddenly and most definitely not paying attention to her, but to the petite brunette standing behind her.

"Damn, Berry." Santana whistled watching as Rachel let her dress slide down to a puddle on the floor, licking her lips as she eyed the Broadway beauty up and down, "Who would have thought that you actually have a rockin' body under all those frumpy clothes you wear. Gold star for those delicious looking abs. Please turn around so I can see that tight ass."

"I'm flattered, Santana." Rachel beamed and turned to the side, sticking her ass out a little, happy to show off, thrilled as she watched Santana practically drool over her.

"Are we going to have to blindfold you?" Quinn asked as her hands possessively wrapped around Rachel, feeling the need to shield her.

Marley lifted her head a little to check out the view, nodding with approval, "You'll have to blindfold me too, because to quote my wise girlfriend. Damn, Berry."

Santana grinned with surprise, turning her attention back to Marley, "Baby!" she laughed and leaned down not at all bothered by the fact that Marley was checking Rachel out. Santana knew Marley only had eyes for her and Santana only had eyes for Marley, but sometimes it didn't hurt to look and not touch, especially if they were about to do some scandalous things together in _one_ bed.

Rachel was glowing as the compliments poured in, squeaking with delight when Quinn grabbed her ass and lifted her up turning to place her back on the bed. Her aggressive side kicking in as she watched Santana pamper Marley's breasts.

Quinn paused, her lips parting at the sight. Not so much watching what Santana was doing, but taking in the view of Marley and the way her head tilted back and her chest rose and fell as Santana licked and sucked. Her eyes slowly scanning, finding the faint display of abs tensing and relaxing under Santana, Marley was gorgeous too under the clothes she wore, but she was polite enough for the moment to keep her thoughts to herself and finally looked back down at Rachel, smiling when she caught her girlfriend staring as well.

"I think we have a lot of catching up to do." Quinn smirked, thankful that Rachel was wearing a bra where the clasp was in the front and so she leaned down and unhooked it with her teeth.

Marley's eyes went wide, her attention on Quinn as she watched the blonde unhook the bra with her teeth, "That was so fucking hot."

Quinn actually blushed and she smiled, "Thank you."

"She has a skillful mouth." Rachel commented, "That's how I know we're going to win." She winked and sucked in a sharp breath, her eyes fluttering shut when Quinn sucked a nipple into her mouth, "Oh, goodness." She moaned, her fingers tangling in the back of her blonde hair.

"Don't sound so confident." Santana mumbled against Marley's chest, successful in pulling a moan from her own girlfriend.

The moans and the whimpers grew louder as both Santana and Quinn descended down their girlfriends bodies.

Santana swirled her tongue until it reached the obstacle in her way, Marley's jeans. She undid them and then hooked her fingers through the belt loops, slowly sliding them down, her attention moving to Quinn during this time, watching with awe as Quinn's tongue came out and slowly swept over the fabric of Rachel's wet panties, which caused Rachel's legs to spread further and her back to arch and suddenly Santana had to wonder how she was going to focus when Quinn was going down on Rachel right beside her, the action one of the hottest things she had ever seen.

"Take them off." Rachel moaned, tugging at Quinn's hair and the blonde quickly complied.

Santana felt a tug in her own hair, looking up at Marley who was trying to kick out of her jeans, "Babe..." she whimpered.

"Sorry." Santana mumbled and helped Marley out of the jeans and then reached for her drenched panties and peeled them off, tossing them behind her to some unknown corner of the room.

Marley and Rachel lay next to each other, Rachel focusing mostly on what Quinn's mouth was doing, while listening to Marley's cries of pleasure next to her, which unexpectedly turned her on even more. Her fingers tightened in Quinn's hair, while her hips lifted off the bed, screaming out Quinn's name when she felt two fingers enter her, her one hand darting out and grabbing onto Marley's.

Marley turned to look at Rachel when she felt her hand, their fingers suddenly lacing together. They weren't in competition with each other, so they squeezed hands as their girlfriends eagerly and skillfully worked to try and bring them to orgasm.

Marley knew Santana was great at what she did, especially right now, but she also knew Quinn drove Rachel wild and she too was curious as to who was going to be pushed over the edge first.

"Fuck, San!" Marley whimpered, wrapping a leg around her neck, "I love when you suck like that –"

Rachel's head lolled to the side to peer down, the sight of Quinn's head between her legs and Santana's in between Marley's driving her wild. "Q... Q..." she breathed, her hips starting to buck, wondering if she was closer to climax than Marley, or if her best friend had better control over her hips than she did.

"This is so hot." Santana mumbled, slipping her tongue inside Marley, while her thumb rubbed her clit, trying to listen to both Marley and Rachel moan, the sounds spurring her on.

A moan rumbled in the back of Quinn's throat, the very act of what all four of them were doing quite possibly ruining her panties. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this side by side with Santana, once co-captains of the Cheerios now seemingly co-captains of the bedroom and she had a huge feeling that this night was going to bring their bond even closer than it already was.

It wasn't long and unbelievably delightful before both Marley and Rachel had fell into a rhythm together. Their hips moving and their moans sounding at almost the exact same time. At one point Santana and Quinn shared a look of satisfaction, but didn't stray for very long and kept working to get the enjoyable task done and at the exact same time they both were able to bring each girl to a loud and extremely rewarding orgasm.

They let them ride it out before Santana lifted her head, using the back of her hand to wipe at her mouth as she watched Marley slowly come down from her blissful high, "Well, I really hate to say this, but that was definitely a tie."

Quinn licked her lips as she nodded along, "I'm not even sure who was louder."

Rachel let out a ragged breath, reaching out, "Please just kiss me."

Quinn crawled back up the bed, her body blanketing Rachel's as their lips meshed together.

"That was mind blowing, San." Marley whimpered, her arms wrapping around Santana, pulling her into a small lip lock.

Marley and Rachel untangled their hands, both of them making note that this little competition was definitely a wonderful idea, because even though Quinn and Santana were amazing in bed, this particular time had brought out a little extra aggressiveness that was very much appreciated.

Rachel smiled into Quinn's kiss, their tongues gently massaging each other's, it slow and intimate a welcomed change of pace from what Rachel had just beautifully went through to achieve her glorious orgasm. Her fingers massaged into Quinn's shoulders and then slid lower to play with the zipper of her dress, slowly pulling it down, ready and determined to repay the favour.

When the straps started to slip off of her shoulders, Quinn sat up and pulled the dress off and over her head, dropping it to the ground off the side of the bed.

Rachel gazed up at her, her hands resting on her lower stomach, admiring the beautiful body above her. She heard and felt rustling next to her, turning to see that Santana was already very naked and straddling Marley's thighs, Rachel slyly smiling as she took in her very toned body, mimicking her words from not long ago, "Damn, Lopez."

Santana grinned and turned to wink at her, "Right?"

"Hey." Quinn teased with a playful smirk, rocking her hips against Rachel to try and earn her attention back.

Marley simply laid there, appreciating Santana's perfect body like she always did, her hands smoothing up and against her taut stomach until they reached her enhanced breasts, massaging them lightly while she turned to watch as Rachel pulled Quinn's bra from her upper body, it landing somewhere randomly on the bed.

Rachel sat up pressing kisses in between Quinn's breast, while she squeezed her thighs and then patted her butt, indicating that she wanted to switch positions. Once Quinn was lying on her back, Rachel laid half on her body, nudging her legs apart while her fingers slid down her lower stomach and began to slowly rub and explore.

"Fuck, this is the best night of my life." Santana declared watching the other couple for a few seconds, before she leaned forward and crashed her lips into Marley's.

"I have to agree." Marley mumbled against her lips, allowing her hands to freely roam Santana's entire body.

When Santana started hearing Quinn moan, she sat up, running her fingers through her hair. She moved up a little so she was straddling Marley's stomach, spreading her legs a little further apart and arching her back when she felt Marley slide her hand in between her legs, using the pads of her fingers to massage and rub slow delicate patterns against her most sensitive area.

Marley usually loved when their bodies were pressed close together, but she also secretly loved this position the most because she was able to watch Santana's body at work.

Santana tipped her head slightly back, whimpering a quiet, "Mar..." as her hips began to slowly move, her stomach muscles flexing and her hands coming up to play with her own boobs, while Marley had the pleasure and perfect spot to lay there and watch it all.

Closely next to them Rachel wanted to be close to Quinn, after sharing her orgasm with Marley, one she would surely never forget and enjoyed to the max, she found herself wanting to keep Quinn's more intimate, but she was definitely still thrilled by the fact that Santana was getting off right next to them.

"Fuck, Rach." Quinn moaned, her nails digging into Rachel's back, her touches so tender and rough at the same time, it was crazy how well Rachel knew her body. She tilted her head to the side so Rachel's lips could explore her neck, peeking through lidded eyes to happily catch a glimpse of Santana starting to grind against Marley's hand and fingers, the sight causing her own hips to twitch against Rachel's hand.

Marley slid two fingers into Santana, earning herself a small but sexy moan from her, and when her thumb pressed against her clit Santana leaned forward, slamming her hands on the mattress over Marley's shoulders, lifting her hips slightly as she began to move in a rhythm against Marley's hand. For all Santana knew, it was suddenly just her and Marley in that bed, Quinn and Rachel long forgotten as her eyes were tightly shut and her body started to work up a nice sweat as she rode Marley's long pleasurable fingers.

"S'good." Santana moaned, "Marley?"

"Yeah, baby?" Marley whispered, trying to keep up with Santana's pace.

"You're fucking me so good." Santana answered.

Quinn turned her head to seek Rachel's lips, not needing to watch Santana since her moans and the squeaking bed were enough to know what was going on right next to her. She nipped Rachel's bottom lip, tugging on it gently, her hand coming up to cradle her face as she brought her into another kiss, their tongues keeping rhythm to the way Rachel's fingers were moving. When her breathing became too laboured, Quinn pulled away from the kiss, but kept their foreheads together, her knees bending and her hips starting to move against Rachel.

"Almost there." Rachel gently smiled, pressing a kiss to her sweaty forehead, dipping her wrist down a little further and applying more pressure.

"I can't believe this." Quinn moaned, nuzzling her nose against Rachel's, still amazed that she was probably most definitely about to have an orgasm at the same time as Santana and it was all Rachel's idea. "Fuck, Rachel." She groaned, her mouth going dry as she felt the familiar and lovely build up in the pit of her stomach, it wasn't going to be long now.

Santana's body moved diligently against Marley's fingers, her pace speeding up when she felt Marley lean up and a warm mouth wrapped around her hard nipples, "Marley!" she moaned, her fingers wrapping around the bed sheets as her hips twisted and bucked, "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Rachel smiled as she looked up, her and Marley had both climaxed together and now it looked like Santana and Quinn were about to achieve the same goal and as if fate would have it the room went quiet, Santana and Quinn's hips both stilled and then they came crashing down, both of them screaming.

"Rachel!"  
"Marley!"

Rachel dipped her head down, pressing her lips to Quinn's allowing her to control the kiss as she rode out her orgasm.

"I fucking love you." Santana whimpered, her hips slowing down as her arms wrapped around Marley's neck, pressing quick and loving kisses all over her face, "Fuck." She groaned her hips jerking a few more times.

Once Marley pulled her hand free, Santana rested her body down curling against Marley's side, her legs shaky as she let out a satisfied slow breath. "Fuck." She groaned, looking across the small space to see Rachel and Quinn sharing small kisses, Rachel being the first to pull away, a very large pleased smile gracing her features.

"Well I think we can all agree that this will be a night worth remembering." Rachel beamed not at all regretful of what just took place.

"I still can't believe it was your idea." Santana mumbled her body relaxing into Marley's. "One of the best damn ideas you have ever had."

Quinn smiled and nodded, her fingers drawing random patterns on Rachel's back, "A beautiful heat of the moment idea."

Rachel nodded as she grabbed the duvet and pulled it up and over all of them. Since they just shared one of the most intimate acts together it was safe to assume that they would all be falling asleep together, knowing that each of them were definitely too tired and relaxed to move.

"Maybe a two time thing?" Santana questioned re-positioning herself as Marley turned onto her side, Santana spooning her from the back, her arm draping over her stomach.

"Maybe next time..." Rachel began, pausing to add anticipation, shifting until her head was resting comfortably on Quinn's chest, letting out a content breath before finishing, "We can switch partners."

Santana nearly choked, while Quinn's arms tightened around Rachel's waist, Marley lightly laughing.

"I'm teasing!" Rachel laughed.

"I'm startin' to think someone spiked those daiquiris you had for lunch, Berry." Santana smirked.

"You have to admit – it was a night to remember." Marley said her voice sleepy and her eyes starting to slip shut, leaning back into Santana's warmth.

Quinn pressed a kiss to the top of Rachel's head, hugging her close.

"Yes, thank you, Rachel." Santana mumbled she too starting to drift off, beyond relaxed and satisfied by tonight's events. "Tonight was so fucking hot. So hot."

Rachel lifted her head up, smiling down at Quinn, "I love you." She whispered, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"I love you too." Quinn smiled in return, hugging her close.

Soon all four of them were relaxed and comfortable, each cuddling into their lover happy and content and all dreaming of what took place on this special night.

The End

* * *

 **I was nervous to post this one - I hope whoever reads it likes it. Let me know!**

 **Also if you enjoyed the couples in this story here - why not wander on over to images-in-words . We have co-written a story together with the same couples. The story is titled "Welcome to the Rest of Your Life" **


End file.
